Phantom Jumper
by Aestate
Summary: Danny Phatom and Jumper Cross-Over. I've never seen one of these done, so I hope you like it. Enjoy! first fic Some DxS and JxOC - moderate swearing - lots of battles and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

****

What is a Jumper?

For those of you who do not know what a Jumper is: certain people can 'jump' from place to place. It's kind of like teleportation. More on this fun stuff later!

Chapter 1

Students at Caper High were fidgeting anxiously in their desks, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. Danny Fenton stretched out his arms and yawned, then turned to grin at Sam Manson, his girlfriend. She grinned back, and Tucker Foley, on the other side, gave a thumb -up sign. Suddenly, students jumped up as the shrill ringing of the bell alerted everyone in the building. It was summer vacation.

"I'm glad this year is over," Danny said to Sam as they left the classroom. Both teenagers breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm lookin forward to spending time with my sweet technology!" Tucker sighed, catching up with his two best friends. "Just think, two and a half months of doing whatever we want with no worries!"

"Don't forget the ghost fighting, Tuck," Sam reminded him.

"Oh, right," he agreed.

"Hey," Danny said happily as they left through the entrance doors, "Let's go to my house, I got the new Doom 2 video game." The others agreed, and they turned in the direction of Fenton Works.

* * *

"Going where?!" Mara asked, gaping at her grinning father, David.

"Your mother and I are going to tour around Europe for a month," he clarified.

"What about James and me?" She asked angrily, gesturing at her older brother who was lounging idly on the couch. James was 17 and Mara was 15. She tugged at her auburn hair, which was in a ponytail. Her green eyes were flashing angrily. She looked exactly like her father.

"You will stay with you mother's aunt and her family in Amity Park in Michigan." A gust of air told Mara that her brother had jumped to her side from the couch.

"When did we get a say in this?" James asked calmly. He had his mother's features: brown eyes and dark hair that was long and fell in his face. He was always quiet unlike his active sister.

"Look, guys," David said sternly, "We are going on somewhat of a 'second honeymoon.' Besides, you've been to Europe many times already."

"We don't even know the people you're dumping us with," Mara pointed out. Their mother, Millie, stepped in to end the argument.

"She's my mother's sister and you are going," that was the end of the discussion. Mara turned and jumped through the vortex that took her to her room. James followed through her jump scar, which were the remnants of the portal she had gone through.

"Maybe this is a mistake," David groaned, "They'll probably cause a lot of problems."

"Don't worry, David," Millie soothed him, "Besides; I haven't been to the Coliseum since you got into that battle with the Paladins." David nodded at the memory. The Paladins were a group of people who hunted Jumpers. Their leader, Roland Cox, was a cruel man who had tried to kill David by capturing Millie and using her as bait. David's mother was a Paladin, but she had left when he was younger so she would not have to kill him.

* * *

"Great news, Danny," Maddie Fenton greeted him as he walked in through the door with Sam and Tucker.

"The ghosts are on summer vacation?" He asked jokingly.

"No," his mother laughed, his parents had been very supportive of his powers after he had told them, "My niece's children are going to spend a month of summer vacation with us while their parents are traveling!"

"Who?"

"My niece, her name is Millie, but you've never met her."

"Um, Ok," Danny agreed, "We're going to go play mind numbing video games for awhile."

* * *

Roland Cox stood impatiently, scowling while he looked out the window of a tall skyscraper in New York City. He kept staring imperiously, even when the door behind him opened.

"I thought I gave orders to no one to bother me," his deep voice growled.

"My apologies, Roland," said a feminine voice behind him. He turned and raised one black brow.

"Mary Rice? What news do you have for me?"

"We have a location on the Jumper, David." Did he notice her flinch slightly while telling him this? "And two others, they are new Jumpers."

"Get me the readouts," Roland ordered, grinning maliciously at the opportunity of finally killing the Jumper that had evaded him. And a bonus: two more.

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's a lot to digest for the first chapter. Or is it? Anyways, please review or critique. If you have any questions on the plot: ask away! Or you could wait and see if it clears in the coming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mara and James both had small knapsacks and were waiting idly at the front of their house. It was almost 7 at night; Mara had put up a huge argument and had to be chased around New York by her father. Millie had given David a picture of the Fenton's household so he could memorize the jump pattern. In order for a Jumper to teleport to a certain place, he had to have seen the place before.

Millie could not Jump, so David took her first, and Mara and James followed them through their father's jump scar. Mara loved the feeling of Jumping. The fast pull as she was sucked through the portal and the rush of frigid air the whistled past her ears. Then, as quickly as she had been sucked into the portal, Mara was standing by a brick apartment. It looked relatively normal, except for the large flashing 'Fenton Works' sign and the giant op center at the top.

"Nice place," James muttered sarcastically. His sister grumbled an acknowledgement. Their mother turned on her two teenagers before they walked up to the door.

"I don't want any funny business, or trouble making." She ordered strictly, and David nodded in agreement behind her.

"What funny business?" Mara asked innocently.

"Please, Mara," her father asked nicely, "Your mother and I really want this trip."

"No Jumping," Millie added.

"What?!" Mara, James, and her husband asked incredulously.

"At least, not in front of people," said David.

"Only in an emergency," his wife ordered, and then she walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

The door was answered by a teenage girl with red hair pulled back with a teal headband.

"You must be my mother's niece, Millie!" She greeted happily, shaking their mother's hand ecstatically. She was joined by an older woman with red hair cropped short and a large man with graying black hair.

"Millie!" The woman greeted, pulling her into a hug.

"Aunt Maddie," she said, returning the hug.

"Oh, and you must be David, James and Mara, please come in!" Maddie said.

"We really must be going, Maddie," David said, lacing his fingers through Millie's.

"Yes, we have a taxi waiting around the corner," his wife lied easily. Marrying a Jumper meant you had to lie when someone accidentally caught you teleporting.

"Ok, have a nice vacation! James, Mara, come on inside."

"Dad," Mara pleaded, "Don't leave us!"

"Bye, kids!" Their parents yelled. Mara huffed and walked through the door; James followed quietly, but smiled politely at Maddie.

"I'm Jack Fenton," the large man introduced in a loud voice, "This is our Jasmine."

"Jazz," the red-haired girl smiled. "I'm so happy to meet you guys!"

"Yeah," Mara agreed.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Fighting ghosts, of course," Jack said, "Hey that rhymes!"

"Fighting ghosts?" James inquired.

"Duh, he's Danny Phantom," Jazz said, "The half-ghost, half-human hybrid. Remember, he saved the world from the Disasteroid?"

"Never heard of him," the siblings said together.

"We're you home-schooled?" Maddie asked, Jack had gone back to the lab.

"Yes, we move around a lot, Mrs.…." Mara trailed off.

"You can call me Maddie and my husband Jack, sweetie." Jack called from the basement, and Maddie left to go help him.

"Where have you travelled to?" Jazz asked, sitting on a couch. Mara sat next to her, she loved to talk.

"Everywhere," James said, "Bangkok, London, Sydney, New York, Egypt."

"Wow," Jazz breathed. Mara raised her eyes; that was the most she had ever heard James speak to someone.

"How old are you and you're brother?" Mara asked, talking about travelling made her itch to Jump somewhere.

"Well, I'm 17 and Danny is 15."

"Oh, coo-" Mara was cut short as a boy phased through the wall. He had snow white hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing a black and white hazmat suit with a symbol on the front. Suddenly, two rings appeared around his waist and changed him to a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Danny," Jazz greeted as if nothing had happened; James still looked stoic about the whole thing. Mara's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What?" The raven haired boy asked, "Who are you?"

"That's Mara, your cousin, and her brother James," Jazz amended, "Guys, this is my brother Danny."

"Jazz already told us about you," James greeted, "Pretty cool how you saved the world and all."

"Thanks," Danny smiled, and then he yawned, "What time is it?"

"Late," Jazz said, "I'll show you guys to the guest room. It has a separate bathroom and everything."

"Night," Mara said, shutting the door. Then she Jumped from the door and onto the bed. James Jumped to his knapsack and pulled out a black laptop. He plugged it in and stuck something that looked like a mini satellite on the top.

"I'm getting signals." He said quietly to his sister.

"Let's go to work," she grinned.


End file.
